neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 29
Synopsis Neptune is delighted to see the kiddie versions of Iffy and Compa. Plutia agrees as they are so cute. Neptune gives Compa a headpat and is happy to discover what Compa looks like when she was younger. She tells her it won't be long before she grows her mega boobs. Compa begins crying as she was not supposed to talk to stranger. Neptune carries her up and apologizes her for scaring her. Plutia notes that regardless, and Peashy concludes that the time slip worked. Afterwards, the three explain that they are from the future to the kids. IF and Compa are confused. Plutia tries to explain the future is the day after the after the day after tomorrow but its more like the day after that. She admits it is hard to explain. Compa still does not understand. Neptune adds that she does know all about them. While Compa does not understand, Nep-Nep still patted her head so she is their friend now. Neptune thanks the kids as she would not know what to do if they hated her. IF tries to tell them that before they showed up a suspicious person was following them around. That is why they were on edge. This surprises the three goddesses. The three goddesses follow the kids to Past Planeptune. IF explains they need to deliver a special item to deliver to the goddess. She is assuming that the person following wanted the item. IF shows the goddesses the item. Peashy is amazed by how pretty it is. IF explains that it is called the Kabosu Emerald. Neptune thinks the five of them should go the goddess of this time and tell her their story. Plutia wonders what kind of person this era's goddess is. Compa says that they are all friends now so she invites Peashy to hold her hand. Peashy is glad they are friends and the five stroll around Past Planeptune to the goddess. Neptune feels some murderous intent behind her. A girl rushes and grabs IF and Compa before Neptune could notice. Neptune asks who she is and what she is doing. The girl introduces herself as Abnes, protector of little girls all over the world. The confuses the three goddesses. She explains that forcing these young angels is to make deliveries is barbaric. Neptune has no idea what she is talking about and wants her to release IF and Compa. Abnes tells her that is not happening as they are violating child labor laws and essentially enslaving the kids. She hops away saying she will be taking them to protective custody. Neptune wonders what is with her deal and looks for the stairs to begin her pursuit. Peashy is already in hot pursuit climbing poles and swing herself upwards to chase Abnes. Abnes wonders how she is even able to scale the walls so quickly. Peashy demands Abnes return IF and Compa. Compa begins crying out for Pea. Peashy assures Compa she will save her. Abnes thinks that the other goddesses are forcing Peashy to work for them and after she saves IF and Compa, she will save Peashy as well. Abnes begins zip-lining away. Neptune tells P-Ko they are counting on her. Abnes begins laughing as she has succeeded in liberating the emerald and the little girls. Peashy grinds down the zip-line on a skateboard still in hot pursuit. Abnes runs through a door to find a refrigerator. She throws the contents at Peashy. Peashy dodges all of them but a piece of meat, which is her favorite. She eats it and becomes even more enraged at Abnes. Peashy headbutts Abnes with a powerful Erupting Fire Bonk. Abnes collapses and Peashy cheers as she has won. Abnes sees the Kabosu Emerald has fallen out of the pouch. At the very least, she can destroy it. A truck is driving by and Abnes throws the emerald at it shattering it. Abnes snickers as her preparations are complete. She crawls away to safety. Abnes wants to play with Peashy again later. Peashy runs over to a crying IF and Compa. The two thank her but notice that the emerald has been shattered into pieces. They wonder what they should do. The two feel responsible for what had happened so they cried all the way back to the Basilicom. The three goddesses decide to accompany them back promising they will apologize together. In Past Planeptune's Basilicom, the kids tearfully report that the emerald they were supposed to deliver to her was destroyed. The goddess tells the two not to cry as it was already foretold that the Kabosu Emerald was going to be destoryed anyways. She thought if they got it ahead of time, they could prevent it but it just wasn't meant to be. The goddess tells the kids not to worry about it and thanks them for giving it their all. Finally the goddess greets everyone. She introduces herself as the CPU Plutia. Plutia and the past Plutia find it very strange to see it each other. They wonder if someone brought a full length mirror as they circle each other. Neptune guesses that Plutia has not changed from her past self. Last Page Neptune is surprised to see Peashy climbing and a cake or wall with her some super sharp teeth. Key Events *The three goddesses decide to accompany the kid versions of IF and Compa back to the Planeptune *The kids are to deliver the Kabosu Emerald to the goddess of Planeptune in the past *During which, Abnes stalks them and takes the kids *Peashy chases her down and saves IF and Compa but Abnes is able to destroy the emerald New Characters *Abnes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters